


At the Courthouse for Dinner

by GalaxyGhosty



Series: It Started With the Rain [13]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-27 03:22:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9950111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalaxyGhosty/pseuds/GalaxyGhosty
Summary: AU. In which Mark meets Felix, Jack is exasperated, but dinner with friends is better than the movies.





	

**Author's Note:**

> HI SORRY ITS BEEN FOREVER FORGIVE ME
> 
> LIFE HAS BEEN A BUMMER IM STRUGGLING 
> 
> But I've had this halfway done for about 4 months now and I've just been so busy. I've finally got some free time so I'm able to write on a more frequent basis than before. And I think this part is a little bit longer than the parts preceding it--sort of as an apology. This has been by far my favorite chapter to write thus far!
> 
> Thanks so much everyone for sticking with me--it means the world, and I hope you'll like this part!
> 
> Enjoy!

Jack was washing dishes when there was a knock at the apartment door.

It was a lazy sort of Sunday, and Mark had announced halfway through breakfast that they were going out on a date today—presumably to the cinema. Jack wasn't one to complain about spending some romantic time with his boyfriend, and so while Mark finished up his shower, he cleaned up the kitchen. 

But the knock at the door startled him. Jack wasn't used to visitors, because usually if he met anyone Mark was close with, it was outside of the apartment. This was intentional on Mark's end, he came to find out.

“My house is my safe space,” Mark had explained. “Sometimes, I like to keep it just for us.”

Jack had blushed at _us_ , but had understood the meaning anyway.

Drying his hands on a towel, Jack went to the door, pondering for a few moments if he should open it. It was technically his apartment now, too, so he had every right to open the door and even invite someone in if he wanted to, but maybe it was someone Mark didn't want to see.

Only one way to find out, though. Jack unlocked it and opened it up, peering into the hall with mild interest.

His heart nearly stopped in his chest.

“Jack!” Felix exclaimed, his smile bright and white as he remembered. “Oh God, I'm so happy you're here! It was awful tracking you down! I went to your original apartment and this really, really rude girl told me that you didn't live there anymore, and she told me to get lost! So after I got over my initial shock, because who else does she treat like that? But anyway, I called in some favors because I had no idea where you were and I wanted to surprise you with a visit!” 

Jack opened his mouth, then closed it. Then he opened it again, but no words came out. Clearing his throat, he mumbled, “I'm...going to ignore how creepy it is that you used your power and influence to literally track me down.” 

“Well maybe if you sent me a postcard every now and again I wouldn't have to,” Felix snipped back. “But how have you been, buddy?”

He didn't really know how to answer the question when he heard footsteps behind him.

“Jack, who's at the door?”

Jack felt his face heat up as he turned over his shoulder to see Mark, clad in only a towel wrapped around his waist. There was an awkward few seconds where Mark and Felix shared a look.

Then, “Holy shit, Jack. You didn't tell me you were living with a fucking Greek God.” 

Mark had the courtesy to chuckle. “Thank you, I think? You are...?”

“Don't worry about him,” Jack cut in, resisting the urge to hide his face behind his hands. “Felix, out. I'll talk to you later. Mark and I have a date tonight--”

“Woah, woah, woah!” Felix put his hands on his hips. “You're _dating_ him? You're dating and you're _living_ together? Jack, when was this?”

“A little over a year now?” Mark quipped.

Jack groans. “You're not helping!”

“I cannot believe--!” Felix sputtered, before Jack slammed the door in his face, resting his forehead against the frame. 

A beat. Then, “You're _dead_ to me, McLoughlin! How _dare_ you!”

“He doesn't sound happy,” Mark commented. “That was kind of rude, Jack.”

“He'll get over it,” Jack said mournfully. “That's, uh. That's Felix. My one and only friend I told you about a while back.”

Mark nodded in recognition. “He seems nice.”

Bang, bang, bang. “I could _buy_ this apartment, you fuckin' potato!”

His boyfriend opened his mouth to say something, but Jack interrupted, “I may have forgotten to mention that he's, uh, Felix Kjellberg. You know, from that crazy rich family?”

“Christ,” Mark mumbled. “Maybe you shouldn't have done that.”

“He won't do anything, he just talks big,” Jack replied. “Don't you, Felix?”

A weird, guttural sound came through the door, sounding something between a duck quack and a Swedish swear. Jack finally opened the door and met the irritated gaze of the Swede. 

“I'm going to go and get dressed,” Mark said finally. “Jack, why don't you get your friend some tea?”

Mark left towards the bedroom, and begrudgingly, Jack invited him in.

“You've got _so_ much explaining,” Felix huffed. “I want tea.”

“Yes, your highness,” Jack hummed, narrowly dodging the swat Felix threw at him. 

~~

Three cups of tea and a long hug later, Felix sat on their couch, pouring over the details of Mark and Jack's relationship.

“I can't believe you didn't tell me,” he said, for at least the fifth time. “You should've taken a selfie on New Years! I took one of me and Marzia—you should've done it back! I didn't know you had _a man_.”

“I didn't really want to jinx anything,” Jack told him. “I was at a party, anyway...”

“You were at a party? I tried to get you to go to those all the time in college!”

Jack laughed. “I'm a different person than I was in college.”

“I much prefer this you,” Mark hummed, stepping back into the room. 

Both pairs of blue eyes looked up at him as he walked over to Felix, offering a hand. “Anyway, sorry I've never met you before. Let me introduce myself properly. Mark Fischbach. Pleasure to make your acquaintance.” 

Felix grinned, rising to his feet. He took Mark's hand in a firm shake. “Felix Kjellberg. Pleasure's all mine.”

“As happy as I am to see you, Felix,” Jack broke in. “Mark and I have a date tonight. How long will you be in town? Maybe we can--”

“Oh, that's great!” Felix exclaimed. “Marzia should be getting to the hotel soon. She had some last minute business stuff to take care of, but she wanted to see you too! She can meet Mark! We'll all have dinner together, how does that sound?”

Jack was about to tell him no, because this was him and Mark time, which they got a decent amount as it was, but he was a little greedy over it. But Mark, the agreeable bastard, laughed. “Sounds wonderful. That's okay, right Jack?”

And who was he to say no that angelic smile? 

“That works,” Jack said, letting out a laugh, slightly exasperated. 

But there were worse people to spend time with. 

~~

They ended up, as per Felix's request, at the little restaurant in the courthouse area for dinner. It was this beautiful place on Main Street, and Felix had insisted it would be the perfect atmosphere for a reunion. 

“I apologize in advance for his behavior,” Jack had told Mark, very seriously. “Whatever he says about me isn't true.”

“What if I say you're a little bitch sometimes?” Felix had chipped in, putting his conversation with Marzia on the phone to the side for a moment. “Would that be true?”

“I think in some ways, that's true,” Mark had replied, and had laughed when Jack swatted at him. “Kidding. I love you.”

Felix had followed up with a gagging sound, before resuming his conversation. 

Dinner went smoothly, though—despite the flack he gave Felix, he really was happy to see him again. It had been ages since he really interacted with someone outside of Mark and his immediate friend group, and Felix really was his oldest friend. He may not agree with him always, but he was always there, no matter what. He did feel bad for not letting him know about something as monumental as Mark. 

“I feel like my boy grew up so fast,” Felix faux sobbed, covering his eyes. “Now he's with a man. Living with him!”

“Scandalous,” Marzia laughed. “But Mark seems like a gentleman.”

“He's horrible,” Jack took a sip from his coke. “Really, the absolute worst. He made me cookies when I was sick. He carries me to bed like, every night because I don't wanna leave the couch. He wants to get a dog.” 

Mark threw his head back. “Truly, I don't know how you stay with me. My redeeming qualities are moot in light of how utterly awful I am.” 

“Get the _fuck_ out of here with that shit,” Felix swore. “You're so cute I want to die. Literally.” 

“Says _Mister I Spoil My Girlfriend Twenty-Four-Seven_ ,” Jack stuck his tongue out. “Don't even go there.” 

Felix rolled his eyes at that, and Marzia shook her head. She turned to Jack. “I'm really glad to see you're doing so well. I know we fell out of touch after you moved away. Beside your _lovely_ boyfriend, how have you been getting on?” 

“Website development is as usual,” Jack explained. “Things have been going pretty well. I've been helping run the website with these guys—they're some sort of comedy organization. I don't really know all the specifics, but it's run by a group of people—Arin and Danny are two of them, I think? But anyway, they're really great, and actually, as it turns out, they're also the people that Mark works for.” 

“We were in need of a new managing editor,” Mark said. “And since I knew Jack had phenomenal skills, I told Arin he should talk to him. A skype call later, everyone was pretty much just as in love as I was.” 

Jack flushed, unable to contain his smile.

“You're so crazy different,” Felix commented. “Not in a bad way, though. Just...you've opened up so much, Jack. It's just weird, seeing you like this. A little over a year ago, you were this shy, awkward, and nervous kid—and now you're making this big name for yourself.” 

“Hardly,” Jack snorted. “I'm just...happy, I guess. Where I am. Where things are going.” 

He glanced over at his boyfriend. “And I guess I've got Mark to thank for that.” 

Almost as if in sync, Mark and he laced their fingers together under the table, and it was such a lovely feeling, Jack thought. He wasn't wrong—Jack never would have imagined that his life would be here, now, where it was. 

“I don't think I'll ever be thankful enough for meeting you, though,” Mark hummed, and before Jack could reply, Felix made an awful vomiting noise. 

“You two are making me sick,” he groaned. “I get it, you're in love! I'm happy as hell for you two! Now stop.” 

They all erupted in laughter. 

~~

The night waned quicker than Jack would have liked. Before long, jet-lag caught up to Marzia, and Felix, the ever adoring boyfriend, took her back to the hotel. They promised to be in touch more often, and Mark had insisted getting together again before they left. 

“If I go another six months without hearing from you,” Felix warned. “I'm getting Mark now. He's gonna be my surveillance from now on.”

“As if you need to use your influence to track me anymore,” Jack rolled his eyes. “I'll be in touch.” 

The two couples split ways, and exhaustion quickly settled in once they headed back to the apartment. Jack really wanted a cup of coffee, but, as it was a little after eleven, that probably wasn't a good idea. 

“Well, that was fun,” Mark sighed, pulling off his shoes. “Felix seems nice. Marzia as well.”

“They're good people,” Jack said. “I'm sad I don't tell them that more.” 

Jack walked towards the bedroom, contemplating just crawling in and going to sleep, in his jeans and t-shirt and jacket without a care in the world. He stood in the doorway, and Mark slowly wrapped his arms around his waist.

“You should,” Mark pressed his lips to his shoulder, and Jack laughed, a little breathless. “Probably would be a good thing.” 

“You really have changed me,” Jack murmured. “A couple years ago, I never would've imagined any of this. Doing all these things with you, moving in with someone, being...I don't know, content with everything?” 

Mark said nothing, opting to give him a gentle squeeze to fill the gap. Jack leaned into him, comforted by his warmth, strong and sure. 

“I'm not sure I'd be here either, without you,” Mark said. “So let's just say—I'm happy it rained that day.” 

The words stirred something inside him, and a snort bubbled out of him—not because it was funny, but because it was true. For all he'd griped and complained about it before, he was so grateful he had taken Mark's umbrella that day, albeit begrudgingly. He was so glad he worked up the courage to return it, to accept his date, to do...all of this. 

“Me too,” he whispered. He turned in Mark's arms, moving his hands to touch his face. He rested their foreheads together. “Really damn happy.”

In the stillness of the night, he felt at complete peace. Jack thought about kissing him, then, holding his gaze, the warm brown of Mark's eyes glimmering back at him in the little light. But before he could, Mark beat him to the punch, and Jack smiled into the kiss as their lips connected over and over again.

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk to me over on galaxyghosty.tumblr.com! I post snippets of my upcoming work and just generally screw around as I fumble through life. 
> 
> If you like what I do, you can support me [here](https://ko-fi.com/A234MZ4) if you'd like!
> 
> Comments and kudos are always appreciated!


End file.
